THE MECHROMANCER
by Grimmus the Reaper
Summary: The Anti Vault Hunter Program is a plan to eliminate or Civilize all Vault Hunters. The New Crimson Lance are running the Whole Thing. Marcus has made himself Commissioner of the Lance after the Death of Jack, hoping that no other High Powered Bastard would come to Pandora. The Lance expanded T Bone Junction to the Old Underdome Ruins. The Lance's homebase is now T Bone City
1. Prologue

They stood up on top of the penalty box, shields off.

Gaige fired two shots at Moxxi, the first shot hit her hand and the second hit her arm.

Lilith threw her knife at Gaige and it hit her straight in the waist. Gaige stumbled backwards and fell, knowing that her time on Pandora was over...

Lilith jumped forward and outstretched her hand, grabbing a hold of Gaige's robotic arm. Gaige stared up at Lilith and cried. Not out of fear. Not out of pain. But out of **shame...**

"Lilith, you trusted me. I betrayed you. I trapped your friends and now they'll die in the wreckage."

Lilith stared to pull Gaige up, but Gaige didn't bother trying to save herself, "You are my friend. I will do **anything** for a friend..."

Gaige smiled, her metal arm slipping from Lilith's grip, "See you around... Lilith," Gaige closed her eyes and pulled her hand from Lilith's.

Gaige fell into the dark abyss, her blood on Lilith's hand was the only thing to remember her by...


	2. Arid Nexus: New Friend, New Enemy

**Three Weeks Earlier**

Gaige stood next to Lilith, her Echo in hand.

"Lilith" Gaige said into the Echo, "I need your help"

Lilith appeared out of the Fast Travel Station and Smiled.

"Ain't no rest for the Wicked" She said, looking at Deathtrap in surprise, "You Upgraded Him?"

Gaige smiled and they jumped into a Jet Black Runner.

"The Anti Vault Hunter Program is in action" Lilith Said, "Axton and Marcus will be Arriving in Fyrestone in Three days"

"We need to get the Tracking Device onto the runner, so we can follow their root to T Bone" Gaige said, holding up her Tracking Gun.

**The Anti Vault Hunter Program is a plan to eliminate or Civilize Vault Hunters on Pandora**

**The New Crimson Lance are running the Whole Thing.**

**Marcus has made himself Commissioner of the Lance after the Death of Jack, hoping that no other High Powered Bastard would come to Pandora.**

**The Lance expanded T Bone Junction to the Old Underdome Ruins. The Lance's homebase is now T Bone City**

The Runner stopped and they got out, the Claptrap Unit welcoming them.

They Booked a hotel room and decided to lay down. They soon fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

The Explosion Woke Lilith Up, The Gunshots Woke Gaige.

"What was that?" Gaige said, with gun in hand.

"I don't Know" Lilith said, "But i have an idea!"

As they headed to Zed's Old Shack and saw a Truck with Moxxi's Pizza on the Side. Moxxi climbed out the top and Laughed.

"This is going to be a long night, Sugar!"

Moxxi shot a Missile at Zed's Shed with her Bazooka and aimed at Lilith.

"MOOOOOOOVE!" Gaige said, jumping out of the way.

Gaige pulled out her Grapnel Gun and Fired at Lilith. It tangled around her leg and it dragged her away from the Rocket.

"Thanks" Lilith said quickly as she stood up.

Moxxi climbed into her truck as it drove away, there was more than one person in that Truck.

Lilith ran for their runner but when she got in, it exploded.

"Sorry Vault Hunter, the Catch a ride Systems are for Lance members only" Maya walked over Lilith, laughing.

Gaige raised a gun and Smiled.

"One Day Early?" Gaige said, laughing.

"Why do you ask?" Maya answered.

"Because Fuck You!" Gaige retorted sarcastically.

"I need to Run, but i hope you don't miss the Show" Maya said before vanishing.

Lilith got up and ran to Gaige.

"The Meeting's Tomorrow still?" She said.

"Yeah..." Gaige said, putting her Gun back in her Bag.


	3. Lost Cave Highway: Aftermath

**So they Fucked Up Bad...**

Gaige shot at the Runner, but Moxxi's truck showed up and started killing everyone.

The Tracker had hit the truck and now they were on the way to T Bone with a psychopath on the loose.

Now they are Chasing after the Truck in the Lost Cave Highway.

Gaige Jumped onto the Truck, her fist readied to fight.

Moxxi and Gaige were separated by a Glass wall, she would knock Moxxi out and jump back into the Runner.

But the Truck rolled and they were headed to T Bone City as a rolling flame ball.

That is what happened...


	4. Secrets

Moxxi had a secret.

"If the Stupid Vault Hunters hadn't showed up, Axton would be Dead by Now" She said, staring up into the shadows.

"Time is the Essence, Moxxi" A shadowed Voice said.

Moxxi thought hard about the fact's.

_Stupid little Gaige, doing good and killing all my fucking men._

"Strike when the Vault Hunter Cracks" The Voice said.

"Lilith?, Gaige?" Moxxi asked curiously.

The voice laughed and a figure came closer.

"Axton of T Bone City" He said.

Moxxi got into her "Party Outfit", Purple Top Hat and a Nice, Purple Dress

She Readied her Rubi, and she was off.

"Thank You" She said, entering her Truck, "**Piston**"

She would strike at the Live Conference, then again at the Execution.

_This Time, Gaige will **NOT **be ruining my truck, will **NOT **be stopping Me!_

_I am Mad Moxxi_

_The Mechromancer will pay... with blood._


	5. T Bone City (Part One)

**T Bone City Hospital**

Gaige sat up, her wounds were now mere scabs.

"Gaige, your alive..." Moxxi said, pointing Rubi to her Head.

"The reason i am such a menace to you is because i do things at Random" She said to Gaige, "If you did things the same way, i think you would've been on Axton's Tail... Speaking of Axton, isn't he meant to do a speech in about ten minutes?"

Gaige kicked Moxxi of the side of the Bed and stood up, the needles ripping out of her half naked body. She threw a metal fist at Moxxi, causing her to drop the Gun. Everything happened faster then.

"I'll never let you win" Gaige deepened her voice as she reached for the gun.

"Why so... Serious?" Moxxi said seductively, hoping that it would help the situation.

It didn't work. Gaige did not have any feelings for Moxxi.

"Shit!" Moxxi said as Gaige pulled the Trigger.

Moxxi's Corpse was sprawled across the tiles, dead.

Gaige dressed in her usual outfit, but it was pitch black, a white skull on the back.

She mounted her hood, picked up her Machine Gun(also pitch black) , and she was off.

_Now to save Lilith's Ass_


	6. T Bone City (Part Two)

Axton walked up to the Stage, readying his Papers.

"Welcome to the Anti-Vault Hunter Program" He said, "I am here to-" His eyes collided with Liliths.

"KILL THE VAULT HUNTER!" He shouted.

A solid black Runner Cycle crashed into the Stage, Gaige getting off.

She shot at Several Soldiers before getting to Marcus.

"You dont know what youre Doing" He screamed as she blew his head off.

Had Gaige gone Mad? Why did she just kill the mayor of T-Bone City?

Gaige got back on her Runner Cycle and ran past Lilith, grabbing her shirt and mounting Lilith.

As they were driving, Moxxi's Truck Came beside them, a Wounded Moxxi coming out of the Top.

"Good one...Sugar" She mumbled, pulling a Bagged Figure out of the Van, "I have Axton and Maya strung up to Explosives".

Gaige kept on driving, summoning Deathtrap.

"Save Maya" She said.

_Axton can Die_


End file.
